The first Dark Type Gym leader
by KrookedKrookodile
Summary: This is the story of how John (OC) became a gym leader when no one thought he could. In an alternate universe where everyone can only use one Type of Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon as anything, be it franchise or concept ideas.**

**Rules to this universe: everyone has only one type of Pokemon they can catch and the type they get is random based on their first Pokemon. That is all for now, enjoy. The human characters are mine but none of the Pokemon are.**

* * *

_Flashback_

_For as long as I can remember, people all around me have shun me. I had no friends for most of my life. I wasn't born like most kids either. While I was born with an average height & weight. I was silent, like I couldn't find anything to cry about. When I got to kindergarten several years later. I didn't know anybody. Some kids tried to approach me, but the parents eyes saw something else. I didn't understand what it was until I got my first Pokemon. In Kindergarten, we take a small field trip to a Pokemon breeding center that has many different eggs. The kindergartners then go into the egg room, one at a time, & sit down in the middle of the room. Once an egg rolls up to you, that is your Pokemon. One of its types is your type if it is dual typed as mine was. I sat down in the room & almost immediately, an egg rolled up. I picked it up & out hatched a sandile. I looked at it & smiled, witch I rarely did. I knew that both me & sandile would do great things. "It looks like your type is dark little boy". Said one of the people at the center. I didn't care at the time, I was just overjoyed at the time. But then I noticed in the next couple of days, that a lot of kids were ignoring me. Some of them walked to the other side of the room when I entered, others whispered. I kept on hearing words such as freak & monster being thrown around about me._

_Years later, when I went into middle school, I realized why they kids have been avoiding me for so long. I was a dark typed person. My type was considered evil, & because of that, they thought that deep down, I was evil. That was the day I set out to prove them wrong. I would become the first Dark type gym leader. That has never been a possibility for dark type trainers, so I was going to make it a reality. There was a class split for people who wanted regular jobs or people who wanted to go into training to become great Pokemon battlers. I chose the latter. With sandile, I trained in the woods for countless hours. In school, I was treated as a freak, but I never lost a battle. No one in the school could have any kind of really long battle with me. In classes, I was getting some of the best grades when it came to most of the subjects. That is when I met houndour._

_I was in the woods, training, when all of a sudden, a Houndour limped out of the woods. I picked him up & brought him to the nearest Pokemon center. He then followed me around ever since. I have thought of Houndour as a dear friend. A few weeks after that, I reached the top of the class leader board for both grades & battling. I then got more resentment then I have gotten before then. I did my best to ignore it. I then started high school. I started at the top of the leader board a have not moved in the past three years. I caught a stray deino a few months before senior year. I am one of the only high school trainers to get three before I graduate. It have made it to the second semester of the year without any upstarts._ Thought John. "I wonder why I was thinking about that just now?" He mumbled. John then noticed there was someone new at the front of the classroom.

"Hi everyone my name is Erina & I will be the best trainer in this school by the time that we all graduate" she declared with a big grin. That set off an uproar.

_Maybe the last three months won't be so bad._ John thought.

* * *

**I hope that Everyone who read this enjoyed chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon as anything, be it franchise or concept ideas.**

**(Will take requests for OC-not too good with coming up with names _Sigh_)**

* * *

"OK class," Said Mrs. Maple "Does anyone have any questions for our new student?"

"I have one," Mike stated, "what type are you?" That question quieted the room as they waited for a response.

"You will half to battle me to find out" Erina retorted. Mike was somewhat amused by this.

"Why should I, you don't sound like you would be any fun to battle against. Do you have a record, or do you just have a big ego."

"Well, the last school I was at, I never lost a single battle."

"You sound like our resident freak," Mike said with disgust. "He was the only one here to beat me, & I don't think you will beat me very easily, so forget trying to become the best here without proving yourself to any other members of the top five."

"Alright class, settle down." Mrs. Maple ordered. "It is about time that we started the day. Erina, why don't you take that open seat in the back of the class."

"OK, Mrs. Maple" said Erina as she walked toward the back of the classroom to the open seat. The only other person in the back was a boy who looked bored out of his mind. "Hey," Erina said to the boy.

"Hello" he mumbled back. He yawned but seemed to pay attention to what Mrs. Maple was teaching during the entire class period. Erina began to think "_Is he really a slacker, or just bored by the simplicity?"_

"Why are you staring at me instead of the board?" Erina snaps her head up & blushes a little. She looks at the board & feels the other person giving suspicious glances at her every couple minutes, like he thought she was trying to find out about his life or something.

\- End of school day-

"Hello. I never got your name, & since we will be sitting next to each other for the rest of the school year, would you mind telling me?" Erina asked. The boy looked at her quizzically.

"It's John" he said. I then thought to myself, "_Why does he seem to command power in this room, yet everyone else basically ignores him?"_

"Is there a leader board in this school?"

"Yes, it's down the hall & to the left." he said.

"Thanks," Erina said. She walks down the hallway on her way out from school she looked at the board. She saw that mike was the second on the board, but the first name was blacked out. She was unsure who did it though. "Looks like I will need to defeat mike because he obviously knows who is in the number one spot. Now I just need to find out how he will accept my battle challenge." Then she saw just below & remembered how he talked about the top five. Then a light bulb went off in her head. "If I defeat the other top five members, Then I think he would accept my challenge." "_Time to get to work"_

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who bothered to make it to the second chapter. I hope that you are enjoying this so far. Tell me what you think of the story. I am glad to hear any HELPFUL criticisms.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon as anything, be it franchise or concept ideas.**

**(Will take requests for OC-not too good at coming up with names _Sigh_)**

* * *

When Erina got to school the next day, she looked for the fifth person on the board. The name was Susan. "Hey, does anyone know where Susan is?" Erina asked as she looked around before school started.

"I'm right here!" Erina turned around, but didn't see anyone. "Down here," said an annoyed Susan.

"Oh, hello. I was wondering if you would battle me after school?" asked Erina.

"I for sure am, now that you have insulted my height. Prepare to lose!" Susan yelled.

* * *

\- End of school day-

* * *

"_Well, here goes nothing"_ thought Erina as she walked into the battle stadium.

"Welcome everyone," cried the announcer, "who is ready for amazing battle?" The crowd cheered. Susan walked out with a massive applause. I walked out with silence, probably because I am new.

"So, you ready to lose your first battle here?" Susan smirked.

"Not in the slightest" Erina smiled.

"This will be a one-on-one Pokemon battle. Susan & Erina, send out your Pokemon."

"Go Drilbur" cried Susan. Some of the members of the audience muttered about that Pokemon.

"Your up, Metang. Give them a show," Erina said low. The crowd went into a frenzy. "Is her type steel. She has a Metang. Where did she find it."

"The battle will now begin" The announcer declared.

"Drilbur, use fury swipes." Drilbur rushed forward with its claws glowing. Metang gracefully dodged around the fury swipes.

"Metang, counter with zen headbutt." Metang's head glowed as it rammed its skull into the Drilbur. Drilbur was thrown back a considerable distance.

"Drilbur are you OK?" Susan asked. Drilbur nodded. "OK then use metal claw!" Drilbur's claws glowed again, but this time with a metallic sheen. It ran at Metang again.

"Metang, finish this with bullet punch." Metang started to rush ahead towards Drilbur & struck him with an steel fist. Drilbur flew out of the ring & against the wall.

"Drilbur is unable to continue, which means that Metang & Erina are the winners," The announcer called.

"Do you hear that Metang, we won" smiled Erina.

"Because you won, you are now in the place of the person you have defeated, you are now number five. What do you plan on doing?" someone from the school newspaper asked.

"I am going to become the top of the top five before the end of this school year. Other members of the top five, you are next," Erina declared.

From the stands at a reserved spot. "Looks like she wants to find out who John the freak is." Mike whispered to the two lower members of the top five. "Should we show her to him, I mean, she needs to be put in her place" stated the third member. "No, if she beats the three of us, then I will tell her personally. But until then, not a word" Mike responded. "If she can beat us, then she might have a chance at dethroning the freak from his throne." "That is what we need if we are going to get rid of him once & for all." Mike stated as he smiled sinisterly.

* * *

From the top row of the stadium, there was a space that was empty of all but one person. He was mumbling to himself. "Guess I will have someone who may be worthy to battle soon, if she continues like this." And he smiled. "Yes this is going to be a fun three months before graduation. Good luck to you, Erina, & may the stronger win."

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed reading that chapter, it took a little bit of time but, I think that it turned out alright. Please comment if you are enjoying the story (It helps with the typing if I know you are liking it) & if you have any names that you think might be good in the story. To all of you, have a wonderful day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon as anything, be it franchise or concept ideas.**  
**(Will take requests for OC-not too good at coming up with names Sigh)**

* * *

The next day when Erina went to school, something different happened. She was bombarded by questions. "Why do you think you will be able to defeat the other members of the top 5?" "Don't you know how strong they are?" "You really are crazy."

"OK, everyone. Get to class!" Mrs. Maple shouted. The crowd dispersed & Erina went to class.

"Hey, are you Erina?" asked an angry looking student.

"Yes," Erina replied. She wondered where this was going.

"I challenge you to a battle. I will reclaim Susan's honor. My name is Ryan." He stated.

"Are you the fourth seat in the top five?" Erina asked.

"I am indeed. See you later on the dueling grounds." Ryan walked away with a high head & a smug face.

"_Guess I will make it to first spot faster than I thought._" Erina thought.

* * *

\- End of school day-

* * *

"Welcome back, everyone." The announcer blared for the second day in a row. "I hope you are ready for another battle. I sure am." The crowd was filling in the bleachers of the stadium.

"Erina, good luck." whispered John from the top row.

"OK Erina, you got this." she said to herself. "This will most likely more difficult than last battle, but I got this. I will not lose until I become top of the school." Then Erina had a thought. "_I can't lose to a man, not yet. I want to be single for at least a little longer"_.

"Alright everybody. Are you ready for a revenge match?!" The announcer. "Yaaaaay!" the crowd cheered. "Then let's get this battle started!"

"Go, Gulpin." called Ryan.

"Come on out, Metang." Erina said. Metang came out across from Gulpin with a fearsome metallic growl. "Metang, use bullet punch."

Gulpin flattened itself & dodged. "Gulpin, use shadow ball." Gulpin gathered shadows & shot the ball at Metang. Metang zoomed around the stadium, dodging the shadow ball.

"Metang, hit Gulpin with a zen headbutt" Metang hit Gulpin, who was thrown towards the wall. Gulpin jiggled up.

"Gulpin, hit Metang with an acid spray!" Ryan shouted angrily. Gulpin shot a blast of acid at Metang, who seems unharmed. "What? Why didn't it don anything?" Ryan asked.

"Poison type moves don't affect steel types," said Erina. "Don't you know anything about type advantages?"

"Don't you dare bring intelligence into this!"

"Metang finish it off with aerial ace!" Erina cried. Metang swooped in & took Gulpin down with one more blow.

"& Erina wins her second match here!" said the announcer. A decent size of the crowd cheered for her victory.

* * *

\- The Next Day-

* * *

Erina made her way to her seat at the back of the classroom. She looked to the right & saw John. He looked like he was happy about something. She wrote it off as class started. "_He looks better when he smiles."_

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. If you have any lore or character related questions, please ask me. I will answer them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon as anything, be it franchise or concept ideas.**

**(Will take requests for OC-not too good at coming up with names Sigh)**

* * *

Erina made her way to her seat at the back of the classroom. She looked to the right & saw John. He looked like he was happy about something. She wrote it off as class started. "_He looks better when he smiles."_

"Hey," John turns & says. Erina looked away toward the board.

"Hello."

"Nice battle yesterday. Your battle technique was flawless." John complemented.

"Thank you." Erina said. "I believe you know already, but I am going to become top at this school."

"Good luck in gaining your goal." John said. "But it won't be easy. You will need to fight someone devastating."

"Do you mean Mike?" Erina asked. John looked forward & nodded thoughtfully.

"You should challenge him now, I mean, you have certainly proven yourself worthy." John remarked. Erina nods & walks over to Mike.

"Mike, I think I have proven myself. I think we should do battle. Today after school. If I win, you tell me who is in the top spot so I can beat them too."

"Fine, but you asked for it," Mike reluctantly agreed.

* * *

\- End of school day-

* * *

"Are you guys ready for a Friday battle?!" The announcer roared once again. It seemed the entire school came to witness this battle.

"Do your battles always get this size a crowd?" Erina asked. She couldn't wait to humiliate him in front of all of these people.

"Don't be modest, some of them came to see you. Including our resident freak. The first seat is here but as agreed, you will only find out his identity if you win." Mike commented. "Good luck to you, you will need it."

"OK everybody, today's match will be a two on two battle between the second seat of the top five, mike, & the new girl in town, Erina. The match will go on until one sides Pokemon can no longer continue. Begin." The announcer ...well… announced (I am running out of words for this).

"Go, Metang" Erina said confidently.

"Come on out, Riolu" Mike said. Erina looked at him with a slack jaw.

"Metang, use aerial ace." Metang zoomed forward with arms out to close line the Riolu. Riolu was knocked back, but stayed on its feet.

"Riolu, counter with consecutive force palms" Mike called. Riolu jumped on Metang's back & hit it with about 4 force palms while Metang tried to shake it off.

"Metang, hit it with zen headbutt" Metang stuck Riolu as Riolu hit Metang with one final force palm. They both fall to the ground & don't get back up.

"Metang, you did a good job. Have a good rest." Erina said.

"Are you ready to get serious?" Mike asked across the battlefield. Erina nodded. "OK, then. Go Machoke!"

"It is your turn to shine Kadabra!" Erina cried.

* * *

**I thank you all for reading this. I just really wanted to write it down. Or I guess type in this case. Did you guess Erina's type correctly? Let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon as anything, be it franchise or concept ideas.**

**(Will take requests for OC-not too good at coming up with names Sigh)**

* * *

"Are you ready to get serious?" Mike asked across the battlefield. Erina nodded. "OK, then. Go Machoke!"

"It is your turn to shine Kadabra!" Erina cried. The crowd let out a collective gasp. They finally know what type Erina was.

"Kadabra, use psybeam" Erina called. Kadabra started collecting the beam & launched it. Machoke ducked under it & charged forward.

"Machoke, use karate chop!" Mike yelled. Machoke ran forward & swung at Kadabra. Kadabra dodged right.

"Kadabra, use Psybeam one more time." This time Kadabra hit Machoke, square in the chest. Machoke was pushed back & fell onto one knee. "Kadabra, finish it with psyshock." Kadabra surrounded Machoke with floating rocks, & pounded it with them. Machoke falls on its back & doesn't get back up.

"Alright, folks. That is the end of todays battle." The crowd cheered.

"Guys, do you think that she has what it takes to defeat the freak?" "After what I saw, yes it is entirely possible."

"OK Mike, tell me who this freak is. I think that I have the right to know now." Mike looked up thought fully.

"I will tell you as soon as you get your Pokemon healed. Then you can find him & battle him to your heart's content. Just don't expect an easy battle."

* * *

Erina just left the Pokemon care center at the school & met Mike. "Tell me his name & I will claim the top spot of our school tonight." Erina declared.

"His name is John," Erina gasped "& he sits next to you in class." Erina got slightly flustered.

"Why do you call him a freak? He doesn't seem very freakish."

"You will just have to find out yourself. He walks in the forest around this time of day. Look there for your title match." Mike said as he walked away. Erina watched as mike walked off.

"_The forest, huh?_" Erina thought. "_Time to find John." _

As Erina walked into the forest looking for the fight of her high school career. When she found John she would defeat him & claim what she set out to do. As Erina walked through the forest, she saw someone walking ahead. "Hey, John. Is that you?" The figure turned around.

"Yes, It's me. I'm assuming that you defeated mike?" John asked. Erina nodded with a slight smile. "Did he tell you that I would be out here?"

"Yes he did. Why?"

"Around here is where I had my last battle with him. It wasn't very difficult, but it was entertaining." John remarked. "Question. How many Pokemon do you have?"

"I have three Pokemon. Why do you want to know?" Erina asked. John looked up thoughtfully.

"I wanted to see what kind of battle we could have. Looks like we can have a three on three." John said. "Follow me." Erina nodded & followed John to an open field in the forest. "Now let us begin."

* * *

**And end. The time in high school is coming to a close. I hope you all are enjoying.**


End file.
